


Anytime, flower

by Leigh_0001



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Andrew Minyard, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Soft boy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigh_0001/pseuds/Leigh_0001
Summary: The Neil as Persephone, and Andrew as Hades au we all needed.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 27
Kudos: 151





	Anytime, flower

Flowers littered the pathway as Andrew's obsidian chariot came to a halt. He had returned to Neil's garden once again.

He wasn't exactly sure what drew him here. He refused to believe it was the auburn haired young man, who tended to the meadow, but he could admit he was an interesting soul all the same. Many people feared Andrew, he was the God of the Underworld after all- but Neil hadn't in the slightest. He had looked him in the eye, challenge in his stare as he invited him into the garden. Was Andrew supposed to back down?

Perhaps that was why he kept returning, he refused to lose. Andrew stroked Chestnut's mane, admiring the steed's lithe figure- before turning towards the garden's entrance.

As he followed the pathway, he took notice of the abelia, fern and flora beneath him. It was a beautiful sight to behold, the garden an embodiment of spring itself.

He knew it wouldn't take Neil long to notice his presence, so decided to settle beneath an oak tree, book in hand.

As he dozed in the shade, he felt a familiar young man settle beside him.

“What brings you here today, Andrew?” Neil drawled, smirk plastering his face. Andrew desired to wipe it off, ignoring the feeling of warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach. 

Andrew placed his book down, craning his neck to look at Neil. “Take a wild guess, flower.”

Andrew remembered the first time he'd used that nickname, Neil had stared at him gaping like a fish, his cheeks tinted a pretty red. It was a fond memory.

Neil turned to face him. “I don't know, maybe it's the flowers. Matt always said nobody can take care of a garden like I do. Apparently it has a 'great ambience'” 

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “He's the God of charity, what do you expect him to say?” “‘Neil your garden is absolutely awful, if your mother could see it- she'd refuse the people of Earth a harvest.’”

“Shut up, stupid.” Neil huffed, poking his cheek, eyes alight with amusement.

Andrew took to staring at him, his eyes softening as he observed the man before him.

“Yes or no, Neil?” Andrew whispered, aware of the quiet in the garden and unwilling to disturb the peace. He placed his hand on Neil's jaw, tilting their noses together.

“Yes, Andrew.” Neil replied, lifting his arms to circle Andrew's neck, closing the distance between them.

Neil sighed into the kiss, a breathy moan escaping him as Andrew's thumb circled his cheek. The burn there a product of his father. Andrew found him beautiful, all the same. 

He didn't know when and where Neil had taken residence in his heart, but he knew there was no returning.

He never knew if he'd be able to say the words aloud, but Andrew was hopelessly in love with the redhead who looked at him without fear, but fondness.

Andrew pulled away from the kiss, stroking a wayward curl behind Neil's ear. 

“Come here, flower.” Andrew gestured to his lap, Neil gave a sheepish smile before lowering himself onto it.

They stared at each other for a while, the tension palpable, before Neil placed his head on Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew stroked his hair softly, thinking of how to word his next sentence.

“Will you come to the underworld with me, Neil?”

Neil pulled back, staring at him in shock. But before Andrew could start to regret what he'd said, Neil stared at him with an intensity Andrew hadn't seen before.

“Do you want that? For us?”

Andrew looked at him, face indifferent; refusing to betray any emotions. “Renee told me of the troubles you were having with your parents.”

Neil had the grace to look ashamed, as if it was his fault. 

“If they want to marry you for status, who better than me? It's not like anybody else can outrank me.”

Neil looked at him, a smile breaking out upon his face. “You mean that?”

“I do.” Andrew affirmed, placing a kiss into Neil's hair in a rare bout of affection.

It was clear Neil noticed by the way his eyes softened and he moved to place his head in Andrew's lap, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers with one another.

“Thank you, Andrew.” He said firmly, squeezing his hand as if to make sure he was real.

"Anytime, flower." Andrew replied, before dozing off into a dreamless sleep, underneath the oak tree where they lay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incapable of writing anything long, or dialogue at all for that matter. I have immense respect for people who write anything long- I could never. Anyways, I hope this is okay.


End file.
